


fat bottomed girls (you make the rockin' world go round)

by georgiehensley



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: chicago and amy sleep together and flirt. that's it.





	fat bottomed girls (you make the rockin' world go round)

**Author's Note:**

> i just saw pp3 today and i came out shipping this really hard. she's flirty and he's protective. perfect pair, right? (blame my simultaneous love for rebel wilson and matt lanter.)
> 
> (also, my brain knows that matt was playing a different character in this film, but apparently the writer's portion of my brain is incapable of separating him from wyatt logan. oops?)
> 
> title from, well, you know what. (i really didn't have a title initially, but i figured that was appropriate enough, right?)

“you know, i don’t think i’ve ever dated a girl who could easily kick my ass before,” chicago says as he lays back on the plush, soft sheets, smiling up at amy, who sits above him, wide thighs straddling his waist. she smirks.

“get used to it, soldier,” she says in response. he laughs.

“yes, ma’am,” he says. she grins and leans down, recapturing his lips in another kiss, running her hands down his bare, tanned chest as his arms wrap around her to seek out her bra and unhook it, letting the straps slip off her shoulders and down her arms. she leans back just for a moment to toss the garment aside before returning to her previous activities.


End file.
